villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xaius Octavian
Xaius Octavian, formerly known as Gozini-Herit (or Gozi for short), is the main antagonist of the Cleopatra in Space comic book series. He is a power-hungry and ruthless space tyrant and Cleopatra IV Philator's arch-nemesis and former best friend. Biography Background Octavian was once a a normal human boy named Gozini-Herit in the time of Ancient Egypt and was good friends with the princess of Egypt, Cleopatra IV Philator, who he merely called "Cleo", and who in turns merely called him "Gozi". One day, while playing with slingshots, they stumbled upon a mysterious tomb. When Cleo asked him to go inside first, Gozi insisted she does so instead, stating "No I insist. Professionnal slingshot artists first". Upon entering, they were amazed by all the stuffs inside, with Gozi especially admiring a sword. However, when Cleo started to read a mysterious tablet, it started to glow and suddenly sent her to the future, while leaving a stunned Gozi alone in the tomb. Seconds later, the sword that Gozi had admired and was holding in his left hand revealed a terrible secret: It was the Sword of Kebechet, a sword created by the titular daughter of the god Anubis in the very own essence of the latter, that would curses with immortality anyone who took possesion of it. And so Gozi was then cursed with immortality by the Sword of Kebechet that took the form of a mark on his left arm and made him fall unconscious in the process. Gozi was later arrested and throw into jail alongside Bakari (Cleopatra's teacher) by the orders the Pharaoh, who blamed them for his daughter's disappearence. While in prison Gozi and Bakari would always be tormented by a guard named Adolf, who fed them little food, and Gozi came to believe that Cleo had abandonned him. One fateful night, the kingdom of Egypt was attacked and destroyed by space pirates who plundered and burned it to the ground, slaughtering its people in the process with everyone helpless against the space pirates's superior tech. During the attack, Gozi ended up badly injured, but Bakari managed to save both their lives by offering their services to the space pirates, who accepted and took them aboard their spaceship, where Bakari treated Gozi's wounds. During his time on the pirates's spaceship, Gozi was constantly bullied by the crew members and was annoyed that Bakari kept having an interest in the tablet that made Cleo disappear in spite of telling him to put it away, stating that it was the reason of why Cleo had left him and that he was now in the suffering state he is now. Eventually, the space pirates got attacked and Gozi took Bakari and Kosey (Cleo's pet cat, who was also taken with them by the pirates aboard their ship) to an escape pod which had not enough room for the three of them. Bakari then revealed to Gozi that Cleo was alive and that he had to go find her. Gozi merely told Bakari that he had rescued him once and also told him to finish his book and to take care of Kosey before setting off the pod. Gozi then resigned himself to die, stating he "was done with this life", before the spaceship exploded. Due his acquired immortality, however, Gozi survived, albeit gravely burned and with the lost of his legs. He landed on a planet with alien people who had tentacles instead of legs and who treated his wounds and replaced his lost legs with tentacles just like them. They welcomed him as one of their own and he fought in constant wars they were fighting. Over the years, he had numerous wives and childrens but they all died and eventually the entire tentacled alien civilization was destroyed, with Gozi being the ony one left. He realized that his curse was the reason and, as he lamented of being always left alone and in pain, Anubis contacted him and told him that he was never alone, asking him "if he had forgotten". Gozi said he could never forget with the mark of the Sword of kebechet never leaving him. At this moment, the Sword of Kebechet took back her original form and Anubis asked Gozi if he was finally ready to serve him. Gozi simply replied that "Gozi had died a long, long time ago" before ultimately accepting his newest role as Anubis's herald in charge of conquering the Nile Galaxy in his name. Renaming himself as Xaius Octavian, he took control of a brutal and feared alien race known as the Xerx. He also orchestrated an event that became known as the Blight during which he eleased an extremely powerful pulse across the Galaxy that destroyed almost electronic records in existence and stripped countless civilizations of their histories, economies and gorvernements, while transferring all the data to himself. Armed with both this knowledge and the Xerx race, Octavian launched his campaign against the Nile Galaxy, managing to conquer a quarter of it before a resistance organization known as P.Y.R.A.MI.D. was founded to combat his threat. During his war against P.Y.R.A.MI.D., Octavian learned about an acient prothecy which said that his long missing former friend Cleopatra was actuelly transported through time and will eventuelly re-emerge to to defeat him as the "Savior of the Galaxy" and "Queen of the Nile". The Thief and the Sword Octavian is first seen in his sanctum aboard his spaceship, monitoring something on the screens before being approached by a young thief, who had infiltrated his ship and tells him that he has heard he was looking for a thief. Octavian then sends him to P.Y.R.A.M.I.D. Academy to steal the apparent Sword of Kebechet. When the thief succeeds and returns to him with the sword in hand, he asks why he hasn't attempted to claim it himself since he leads the largest fleet in the galaxy and could have indeed done it himself. In response, Octavian reveals to the thief that he has done his own research and has found out his identity as Anthony. He then tells him that the greatest weapon is patience and not guns nor ships or information. He then orders Anthony to hand over the Sword of Kebechet to him, promising him he will receive its worth. To Anthony's shock, Octavian simply crush the sword, revealing it to be fake, before having his guards taze Anthony. He then proceeds to mock him by stating that thieves are always "so predictable", but Anthony reveals he had anticipated this and manages to knock out Octavian's guards and even leave a scatch on Octavian's cape before escaping his ship. This prompt Octavian to place a bounty on Anthony's head. Later, Secret of the Time Tablets The Golden Lion Fallen Empires Queen of the Nile Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sadists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry